


Sam knows

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Destiel Daily Drabble, Destiel Week, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Rape, Relationship Problems, Sabriel Sunday, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is short story, short Chapter by Chapters, this is rape , tale, it never really okay to never tell someone,  we should be able to talk about this, and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam knows

Sam hadn't been able to get anything done; he felt sick each morning! At first when it happened, he thought it was just cold, a bug or something, but it kept happening. He and Gabe had been dating for six wonderful months. Dean and Castiel had gotten together about eight weeks ago and he truly was happy for his brother.

He felt like shit, though. October was upon them, cooler weather setting it. The Bunker was their home now. Sam noticed how needy Castiel had gotten with his brother Dean. He was about the same with Gabe.  
Gabe just thought it was his new Grace. Both Angels will groom their beautiful wings. Gabe had beautiful golden wings; Castiel’s were a beautiful black—almost purple with deep blue highlights.

Dean was cooking. “Morning, Sammy. How are you? Still feeling sick! It's getting annoying... maybe you got it from Cas? He’s been a little sick, too. Gabe thinks his Grace is wake not as strong yet, he like child.”  
“Really? What going on?”  
“Last night he had a nightmare, of fall. It’s gotten so bad, this morning he just jumpy. Gabe came into few hours to do wing grooming.”  
“Hmm well I'm going back to bed,” Sam said. “I feel like shit.”  
“Alright, Sammy. I’ll check on you in a little while. Go take some Advil.”  
“Thanks.”  
I smile, worrying about Sam. He my brother, my best friend, my everything. My world. I will do anything to keep him, Castiel and Gabe out of danger. They’re my family.  
I walk back towards my room passing by Castiel’s room; both brothers were talking while grooming their wings.  
“Love,” Dean heard Castiel whisper.  
“I know, Cas.”  
“Love Sammy. Sammy pretty.”  
I smile.  
“Yeah.”  
“Dean is, too. I feel sick like Sammy.”  
“I know, we’ll figure something out.”  
“Kay! Love you.”  
“Love you, too, little brother.”  
I made it back to my room, feeling sick again. After throwing up, I fell back asleep. Three hours past. I woke to Gabe’s soft lips kissing me. “Hmmm, how are you feeling, love?”  
“Better, love. How’s Cas feeling?”  
“Alright. He’s a little better. Actually, Dean and Cas went shopping.”  
“Hmm.” I smile when Gabe went back to kissing my stomach. “Feels nice,” I told him. He was placing kisses all the way down to my cock. He pulled down the elastic of my pants, making me ache with need. “Gabe,” I hissed. “Please, more!”  
“Shh, baby. I’m going to make love to you.”  
Dean hurried inside bunker. “Sammy!” he yelled. “Gabe! Hurry! I need your help!”  
“Shit,” whispered Gabe! “Damn it!”  
We both ran towards Dean’s voice. “What?”  
“Cas is... Cas. Cas—Just come! He’s freaking out!”  
Castiel was sitting in the back seat of baby, holding his head and sobbing quietly. “I'm bad, bad, kill it, kill it.”  
“Kill what?” Sam mouthed.  
“No idea. He just freaked. We were fine in the store, then on way home he broke down crying! Speaking angel and hasn't stopped since,” Dean said, panic in his voice  
Castiel whispered, “Gabe.”  
“What's the matter?”  
“I kill it.”  
“Kill what?” Sam asked again.  
“Kill him! I remember, the night before the angels fell... I remember I killed him.”  
“Cassie, it wasn't your fault. I told you before—it’s not your fault.  
“What happened? God knew! He knew! Before we did... he hurt me. He beat me and hurt me.”  
“Who Cas?” Dean asked.  
“Can't remember him, he hurt me. Put something in me. Hurt. I cried, begging him to stop.”  
“Was the man necked (naked??)” Sam asked.  
“One part, it was my fault that the angels fell. I deserve to be hurt.”  
“Cas, no one deserves to be hurt. Or raped. When was this?” asked a heartbroken Gabe.  
“When I was working at the Gas-N-Sip. When I was Steve. I killed him! I remember killing him with my angel blade.”  
“Cas, you did nothing wrong. Nothing.”  
“How come I feel sick? This is my punishment, for letting down my sisters and brothers.”  
“No, Cas. Sam is sick, too. I know why. Both off you are pregnant.”  
“What?” Both men said at the same time.  
“It makes sense,” said Dean, smiling. “I'm going to be coolest uncle in the world.”  
“What about me?” whispered Castiel. “I'm pregnant with another man’s baby, Dean.”  
“I'm going to raise our child, together—as a family. Love you, Cas. You’re a victim of a crime, this was not your fault.”  
“Castiel, we’re going to be pregnant together. We’re going to support each other.”  
“We are family,” Gabe said with a smile. “We make mistakes, we’re only human.”  
And even angels can be hurt. Loved.


End file.
